darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Louis and Marmalade
October 5, 2014 - June 19, 2015 December 16, 2016 - February 12, 2019 }} This explains the relationship between Louis and Marmalade. Original Universe First Relationship Louis and Marmalade were in the same clique in middle school. Both of them had a common best friend; Emma, who tried setting the two up in sixth grade. It didn't work, as Marmalade was away when he was there. However, in the eighth grade, Louis had the guts to ask her out and she said yes. The two were a powerful couple, and it made Louis even more popular than he already was. Marmalade broke up with Louis after thinking Louis had feelings for Lucy. During this, while Louis had a short lived relationship with his friend Lyla, Marmalade went out with two other guys, which were meaningless for her. They wanted to have sex with her, and didn't get to know her at all. The first one's name was Adam, who she was very attracted to. He lost his virginity to her, which he was very excited about, but Marmalade was very unimpressed. She was still friends with Louis at the time, which the two handled very well. During the break, one of the boys was Kendrick. After years of trying, he finally persuaded Marmalade to date him, and their relationship lasted for only a couple of months. The two did manage to have sex a couple of times. The two had a good healthy relationship. Second Relationship However, the chemistry between her and Louis didn't exactly, so Marmalade dumped Kendrick, saying that she still had feelings for an old friend. Though she tried to remain vague about this, Kendrick already knew she was talking about Louis. On December 16, Louis and Marmalade happily got back together. Two days later, Kendrick showed his entire friend group Marmalade's nudes. She heard about this, and Louis was not happy. He wanted to settle this with a fistfight, 3:30, Vernautumn Park. While several people showed up to support Kendrick, they were all shocked when Louis pummeled him. While Louis only had a few scars, Kendrick's face was severely damaged, with a broken nose, a black eye and a few lost teeth. The word got around, and Louis had a two week suspension from school and he was eventually grounded for a month by his parents. The two are very romantic with each other;he is a very loyal boyfriend, always there when she needs him. Boys are also jealous of him because he took the girl of their dreams. She has absolutely no reasons to break up with him at the moment and probably doesn't plan on doing it in years. In January 2019, Marmalade went to a party without her boyfriend and got herself completely wasted. She solicited one of Nick's friends, Luke, into having sex with her. The next morning, neither of them remembering the night before, they agreed to not say anything to anyone. Secretly, Marmalade did remember the events of the night before, and felt guilty about it. The weeks following were very awkward for the two of them, until she came clean and the two separated, right before Valentine's Day. Ship Names * Louilade (Most common) * Loulexis * TwilightShipping (Pokemon Universe) * Marmalouis * Aleuis Category:Relationships